Andy at 16
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: A short putting Andy Stitzer from the Forty Year Old Virgin in the world of Freaks and Geeks. Its 1981, and 16 year old Andy is transferred to McKinley High.


_William McKinley High School_

_Michigan_

_1981_

Part of Jeff Rosso's job as guidance counselor was to make new transfers feel comfortable and welcome at McKinley High. Rosso was damn good at it. He could "speak their language" and "get into their head." He sized up the student 'just off the boat' to Mckinley sitting in front of him. Junior Andy Stitzer, 16. By looking at him Rosso could tell this young man went by the beat of his own drummer. Andy probably would be more comfortable with the AV Squad than the Football team. Which surprised Rosso about the notation that Andy was suspended for three days from his last school for 'inappropriate conduct.'

"So, Andy, tell me what you're interested in," Rosso asked the young man.

Andy nervously replied, "I play the French horn."

Rosso smiled, "Great, I'm a bit of musician myself, We got a great band here."

Andy gave part of a grin, and said, "Great."

Rosso went into counselor mode, "Well dude, even though you are Mr. Johnny Come Lately, there's no need to be nervous. You'll find that making friends hear is easy, and if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can count on ol' Jeff Rosso."

Andy honestly replied, "Thank you Mr. Rosso, I think I'm going to like it here."

Jeff Rosso smiled and said, "Cool." As Andy got his pass to go to band, Rosso though _some days it pays to be a teacher._

Andy was happy to be at McKinley. The move to Detroit couldn't have come at a better time. It didn't take long for the rumor about his failed attempt at oral sex to get around his old high school. People were drawing braces on his locker and calling him "sliced wienie." Even the girls! The cuts on his most private part were very superficial, and healed in days: but after the nurse, the student working in the nurse's office, and his mom and all seen the damage… Andy Stitzer wanted to crawl into the ground. He was relieved when his father's job took the family to Michigan.

The kids in band class all seemed pretty nice, but band geeks do have a tendency to stick together. Andy couldn't help but notice the attractive girl playing the tuba. After class, Andy got up enough nerve to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Andy Stitzer," Andy said to the girl.

The girl smiled and said, "I know, remember the teacher introduced you. My name is Amy Andrews."

The two shook hands, then Amy said the words Andy did not want to hear, "Well, I have to go meet my boyfriend." Of course such a charming girl was taken. Then, much to his surprise she said, "Come along, I know you two will like each other."

Not that Andy wanted to hang out with this girl's boyfriend, but he still didn't know anybody in this town, so he tagged along anyway. Andy was even more surprised when she met the burnouts at the smoking patio.

"Everybody, this is Andy, he's in my band class… and he's new," Amy announced.

"Hey everybody," Andy said.

A nervous looking tall skinny guy said, "Great, another band geek."

Another burn out with mutton chop sideburns said, "Watch it Andopolis."

Amy introduced Mutton Chops, "Andy, this is my boyfriend Ken," the word boyfriend causing somewhat of a ruckus in the crowd. Andopolis was introduced as Nick, who apologized and explained he played the drums himself (29 pieces no less); Amy also introduced a blonde named Kim, who didn't appear to be with Nick.

Just then, a very stunning brunette entered the smoking patio and said, "Hey guys, what's up?" This vision of loveliness definitely did not fit the picture of your average burn out.

Amy said, "Hey Lindsay, this is Andy. He's new."

Lindsay greeted the new boy, "Hey."

Andy stuttered out, "H-hi"

The girls giggled.

Andy spent the day navigating the halls of McKinley, making it from class to class. Finally it was time to leave, and Stitzer had the embarrassing task of waiting for his mom to pick him up. As he was standing at the schools curb, a trans am roared up to the curb.

The blond burn out named Kim called out, "Hey Stitzer, you need a ride."

Andy said, "No thanks, I've got one coming."

Kim replied, "Suit yourself." She then pointed to the greaser type driving, "Daniel here, myself, Amy, Ken, and Lindsay are all going to the Iron Horse Restaurant for all you can eat ribs tonight. If you'd like to join us, be there at six."

Andy smiled, "That sounds great, thanks, I got to check with my folks though."

Daniel said, "Do what you have to, kid," and roared off.

Finally Andy's mother came. She asked the inevitable, "How was school?"

Andy replied, "Fine. Can I meet some kids for all you can eat ribs tonight."

Mrs. Stitzer smiled. She was happy her son was making friends so fast, and replied, "I don't see why not. You're dad was just going to bring home a bucket of chicken anyway, since we are still unpacking the kitchen. We can always pack the leftovers in your lunch tomorrow."

Andy said, "Awwe, mom, I'm not in junior high anymore."

Not only did any get permission to go to the Iron Horse, he was able to borrow his mother's car to get there. By the time he arrived, Ken, Amy, and Lindsay were already there.

"Where's Kim and Daniel?" Andy asked.

Amy laughed, "They probably got distracted."

Andy followed up, "Does Daniel go to McKinley?"

Lindsay answered, "He dropped out last year to work for the local Chevy dealership as a mechanic."

Andy asked, "Will Nick be joining us?"

That question seemed to make Lindsay uncomfortable, and Amy simply said, "Ummm…No."

Ken finally said, "Enough with the talking… lets eat."

The ribs were great. Towards the end of dinner, the bartender called out "Phone call for Ken Miller."

Ken got up, "Sorry guys, I'm being paged."

After a couple minutes, Ken returned to the table and announced, "Daniel and Kim are at a pretty wicked party, and want to know if we'll join them.

Lindsay admitted, "My parents will never let me." Lindsay was lucky her parents even let her go to the Iron Horse. She kind of broke their trust by following the Grateful Dead the previous summer.

Andy said, "I'd like to go, but I did promise I'd be back home to help unpack."

Amy asked Andy, "Andy would you mind giving Lindsay a ride home? We're her ride, and I know Ken would like to go to the party." Lindsay shot her friend a glare, this kind of had the smell of a set-up.

Andy replied, "Sure, it would be no problem."

Ken said, "Thanks, man."

The short ride to Lindsay's house was fairly quiet. Andy was nervous, and Lindsay didn't know what to make of the new boy.

When Andy pulled in to the Weir driveway Lindsay said, "I know this will sound strange, but would you mind coming in for a few minutes? I got in a bit of trouble last summer, and my dad needs to know who I'm with…"

Andy thought it was a little odd. Plus he was a little concerned what this girl and/or her father were capable of. But he did agree.

It was a nice home, and the Weirs were actually a friendly couple. There was no third degree, they just wanted their daughter home early. Andy noticed a couple of boys around his age working on something on the table.

"Bill, be careful, this is balsa," The shorter boy called out.

Andy went over to investigate. "Cool, a Photon Disrupter," Andy said when he saw the two were working on a model rocket.

The black haired boy said, "Hey, you know rockets?"

Andy answered, "Yeah, I have a few."

Just then, Lindsay came up and said, "Andy, I see you've met my brother Sam and his friend Bill."

Andy replied, paying more attention to the rocket than Lindsay, "Yeah…"

Andy then asked Sam, "You got any other rockets?"

Sam relished the idea of showing off his collection, and said, "Follow me."

When Andy entered Sam's room, he saw a lot of action figures and toys that he himself owned. Andy had to beg, borrow, and sneak his collection to Michigan. He knew he would most likely be spending a lot of time with Sam.

Jean Weir told her daughter, "He seems like a nice boy."

Lindsay replied, "Yeah, and Sam stole my date."

Upon hearing that, Harold Weir put down his paper and made a concerned, "Hmph!'


End file.
